


Pardon Me

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Citrus AU, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, High School AU, Sibling Incest, Slow Build, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anna is an American, freshly arrived in Germany to live with her step-sister and step-mother having met neither and without her father who was so adamant that she finish high school in Munich. What follows is chaos, confusing feelings, and quite a bit of inappropriate interaction.---Frozen but make it Citrus.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow-ish burn, so don't expect anything especially smutty for a few chapters. I'll throw an (E) on the chapter name that starts the explicit stuff so until then just expect compromising situations and lusting. And yes, dead dove don't eat.

Everything was going to be fine. Yes, Anna’s father had decided to pick now of all times to have a life-changing journey. Yes, she was about to meet the supposed love of his life and her new step-sister as the new member of their household. Yes, she was going to a new school in a brand new country, but- this had to start looking up somewhere, didn’t it? It couldn’t just all be the worst day of her life, could it?

She took a deep breath, put on her best, happiest face and rang the doorbell. She couldn’t hear anything inside, but that didn’t necessarily mean the doorbell was broken; it was a big house, after all. And so she waited patiently, suitcase at her side and backpack on her back, all her most essential worldly possessions condensed into the smallest possible area. She frowned, her face screwing up as she rang the doorbell again. This time she counted, full Mississippi counts and when she reached thirty she knocked. The door opened immediately, flung wide by a painfully beautiful platinum blonde about her age, wearing baby blues with eyeliner sharp enough to kill. Anna swallowed.

“What is the emergency?” The girl demanded in a cute German accent, her eyes narrowed. “I was coming.”

“Oh,” Anna swallowed. “Sorry, I… I didn’t know if the doorbell was working and then I did full Mississippi counts as long as I could manage, but- wait, do you have Mississippi counts here?” The girl’s eyes traveled to the suitcase beside her and then to the straps of her bright pink backpack and finally her bright orange hair and she gave a long-suffering sigh.

“You are Anna,” She said and Anna nodded. “Fantastisch.” She muttered and turned, her hand raised to her shoulder beckoning that Anna follow.

“Oh, okay!” Anna hauled her luggage inside, the wheels gliding easily across the pristine wooden flooring. Every step inside brought her nearer to the realization that this entire house reeked of being too good for her. The girl brought her to the stairs and didn’t offer to help Anna lug it up, which made certain she was winded from the effort by the time they reached the top and let the blonde roll her eyes at her. Anna pressed her lips together, narrowly avoiding bursting into tears. Once she got to her room, once no one could see or hear her she would finally unwind but until then she was going to hold it all back until she snapped.

Unfortunately, the girl led her into a room with two beds on either side, one seemingly taken by a collection of hobbies, a wardrobe, and all the accoutrements of a life lived in this place, if forcibly cordoned off to half of a room. Anna’s side was a mirror, empty spaces and a wardrobe of space to store all of her things. She swallowed.

“As you can see, this is your space.” The girl said and Anna nodded. “I am sorry we are living together.”

“That’s…” Anna pulled her smile firmly into place and shook her head gracefully, choosing to believe the girl had meant she was sorry that they were sharing a room, not that she didn’t want Anna in the house despite all the evidence. “We’ll make it work.” She said with a nod more to herself than the girl. “What’s your name, by the way? I’m sorry, my dad didn’t say.”

“My name is Elsa,” The girl, her new step-sister said. Anna nodded with a smile and Elsa turned and left the room, seemingly washing her hands of her new sister. Anna watched her go and, once she was sure she was gone, she gently pulled the door closed and sat hard on her bed, wiping away the tears that came.

Nothing was fine and maybe it wasn’t going to be anytime soon.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna wakes in the middle of the night and stumbles upon her new step-sister in the bathroom. After a terrible sleep, she wakes and meets her step-mother before a messy confrontation with Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more gratuitous fun here, but mostly still set-up. Again, dead dove, don't eat. You should know better than to get this far to flame. Also, all characters are of age as this is the final year of high school (I know Germany doesn't follow the same format, but I wrote this at 1am and I need to sleep).

When Anna opened her eyes the sun had fallen deep below the horizon and only Elsa’s dim lamp pushed away the darkness from across the room. She was embarrassed to find that she was both fully dressed (complete with shoes) and still entirely packed. She had laid back to cry and somehow she’d fallen asleep like a graceless princess. She groaned, wiping her mouth and rubbing her eyes as she rose from the bed. Had her new step-mother arrived home in the time she’d been asleep? She checked her phone and swore, dropping the useless device onto the bed when it kindly reminded her that she had no signal in this country and thus said it was far earlier than the sun suggested.

Lacking another course of action, she rose from the bed and pushed open the door, wincing as she saw that the hallway lights were all turned off as well. There were other doors in the hall, but having no idea which was which she tried to listen to each. In one room, someone (probably her new step-mother) was snoring quietly. The next door was quiet and when she opened it, she learned that was because it was a closet. The final door was quiet as well and she pushed her way into the room at exactly the time Elsa emerged from the bath, standing naked and dripping, a bored look on her face as she regarded Anna, who squeaked and shut the door again, hurrying back to the room as if she might be able to outrun consequence.

When she was back on her bed hyperventilating, she pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. This brought a new consequence to bear: the perfect recollection of her step-sister, her small, perky breasts and ghostly nipples bare for her along with an impossibly smooth stomach and, horribly clear, the memory of her pubic hair, a slight dusting of hair barely darker than her head. It had only been a brief second when Anna panicked, removing her hands from her eyes and focusing her eyes on the carpeted floor but the act had cemented the image in her mind and god, oh dear god why was it haunting her?

Elsa strode in wearing a pale salmon pajama top and matching pants, nothing at all shapely about them despite the blush on Anna’s face as she looked up into her new sister’s eyes. She saw no malice there, only boredom and a faint curiosity. As if she were trying to decide what to make of Anna’s mistake.

“I’m sorry,” Anna blurted. “I was disoriented and when I woke up-”

“You know,” Elsa interrupted as she broke eye contact and walked to her side of the room. “I was under the impression that Americans knocked before they entered a bathroom. I will remember this lesson, Anna.” Anna winced, shutting her eyes and immediately snapping them open when Elsa’s naked body reappeared in her mind’s eye. “Goodnight, _sister_.” The word was like a dagger, punctuated by the lamp switching off as the bed creaked. Anna bit her lip.

* * *

The next morning Anna was flooded with a chaotic mess of energy as she showered before Elsa woke up. The bathroom was easy to navigate and there were towels in the closet she had found the previous night (or this night, depending on how she judged the broken three hours of sleep she was able to get). She was grateful for that and, as she pulled on her school outfit and toweled her hair a bit more she was starting to think it might be a better day. That was, until she stepped out of the bathroom, dirty clothes under one arm and towel in the other as a woman she had never met greeted her in the hall. Anna screamed.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” The woman said and Anna blushed furiously, shaking her head.

“No, it’s my fault!”

“Do you always shower at five hundred?”

“Five…” Anna frowned and winced when she caught the meaning. “It’s five am?”

“Ah,” The woman smiled. “You are on American time.”

“Yeah,” Anna agreed with a pleasant smile. She tried to remember if that meant Germans didn’t use AM or whether she was implying her hours were screwed up, but either way she was definitely on American time.

“Would you like breakfast?”

“Oh, I… I couldn’t trouble you so early.”

“I cannot sleep once I have woken,” The woman said, waving her hand through the air as if to bat away the concern. “It’s no trouble.”

“Oh,” Anna said, nodding. “If… If you’re sure.”

“Perfect.” The woman smiled and she walked towards the staircase. “Come whenever you’re ready.” She descended the stairs and Anna set herself to the task of quickly finishing her routine and transferring everything that wasn’t school related to the bed before heading downstairs. The woman, her step-mother as she reminded herself, was humming a soft, enchanting tune as pretty, fatty scents sizzled from the pain.

“Oh that sounds so good,” Anna moaned and the woman flashed her a smile.

“Food, the way to any American’s heart. Or a German,” She gave a little one-shoulder shrug as she made a neat sautee flip and made some sausages dance. Anna sat at a barstool on the island behind the woman and when she turned around she held a plate of scrambled eggs, two sausages, toast, and baked beans, pushing it across the island and passing a fork and knife with it. “Viola,” She said and Anna grinned. “Eat up, school isn’t for awhile yet but no reason to wait for me.” She turned back to the stove and added something else to the pan that Anna couldn’t see as she cut into a sausage and brought it to her mouth.

Flavor exploded and she sighed happily, not caring about what kind of sausage it was as she started to shovel everything into her mouth. She was starting to forget all about Elsa when her sister walked downstairs in an exceptionally cute, blue, modest skirt and a white dress shirt. She glanced at Anna, as bored and disinterested as ever.

“Did you want breakfast this morning, dear?” Her mother asked and Elsa shook her head. Despite being nowhere near her vision, her mother nodded as if she had seen it. “Well, have a good day at school.” Elsa was almost at the door when Anna’s brain kicked in.

“Wait! Should I walk to school with you?”

“That’s a great idea!” Their mother said. “Show her the way.” Anna was sure she didn’t imagine Elsa’s wince as she turned and, using the same gesture as yesterday, beckoned for her to follow. Anna hopped off of the stool and grabbed her back, slinging it over her shoulder and thanking her step-mother for breakfast before following Elsa out of the house.

* * *

“This city is beautiful.” Anna said, breaking the ten minute silence they had lapsed into since the door.

“Yes,” Elsa agreed, neither looking at her sister nor breaking stride.

“Are you mad at me about yesterday?” Anna asked.

“You mean when you saw me naked?” Elsa asked and Anna blushed. She was positive the corner of Elsa’s mouth quirked up. “No, strangely, as invasive as it should have been.” Anna’s heart leapt at that, unsure of what to make of literally any bit of it and deciding it was best ignored.

“What then? You’re acting…” Anna pursed her lips. “Like-”

“I didn’t ask for a sister.” Elsa said, stopping in her tracks. Anna frowned, nodding to herself at the blow she had been braced for. “I know that it’s selfish of me to say and I know that a better person would be happy to have a stranger stare at her breasts after a few sentences-”

“Can you stop bringing that up!”

“But I had a life and my own problems and I’m nowhere near stable enough to support a sister.”

“Who said you have to support me?” Anna asked and Elsa frowned as she turned to her. Anna felt her blood racing towards a rolling boil. “Yeah, I’m new here but that doesn’t mean I won’t get the hang of it. If you want to walk to school all on your own, go ahead. I’ll find my way. Maybe I’ll be late today, but they’ll forgive me and I’ll be on time tomorrow. And if you don’t want to help me get my phone connected to your German Internet that’s fine too, I’ll manage. I just want you to stop looking at me like I’m a dog you’re forced to care for. But I’ll tell you something: I’m having a really shitty time and maybe this is the three hours of sleep in the last thirty hours talking, but if you needed my help I’d still give it to you.”

“I’m sorry.” Elsa said. The words were so quiet that Anna would’ve been sure they came via telepathy if Elsa’s lips hadn’t moved. “You’re right. Let’s walk to school.”

“Okay,” Anna said, nodding her head and pulling herself up straighter. “Okay, that sounds good to me.”

“Are you a lesbian?” Elsa asked and Anna went very still. Elsa turned to her, the half-cocked smirk turning into a full-fledged woman-eating grin. “I ask only because-”

“I didn’t try to see you n-” Anna watched as a man glanced at her as he passed, frowning at her volume. She swallowed, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t know you were there!”


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa manages to be cold and heartless at every turn and Anna meets a new friend. Elsa wakes her up in the middle of the night for a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit steamy in the second part, be forewarned.

In the end it had only taken Anna an hour to find the school. She had considered following Elsa from a safe distance, but she didn’t want to risk her sister thinking she was dependent on her and so she had waited, wandering around the street and looking into the several closed shops before finally setting off in the direction Elsa had gone. There were two problems with this. One, her father hadn’t told her the name of the school and two, she wasn’t entirely sure what German high schools were called. This was brought into stark reality when she found the place with students that looked about her age and, after fifteen minutes finding the office and asking after a schedule, finding that she was in the wrong place.

“I can call around,” The student council president of this realschule replied and Anna shook her head, having visions of Elsa getting a call about her.

“That’s quite alright, if my sister was rich and clever, where would she…?” Anna frowned. “Is there a gifted school or…academic…thingy?”

“Ah, Gymnasium.” The president nodded. “Of course, that’s just a twenty minute walk.”

“Great!” Anna said.

“I can give you the address?”

“Directions, if that’s okay.”

And so she had gotten directions and, by the time she got within a few blocks there were more than enough students going in the direction for her to follow. She noted that these students had a higher quality of dress than the realschule and something about that rubbed her wrong. It didn’t escape her notice that her own clothes weren’t really up to their standards by comparison. This time when she arrived at the office she was relieved to see that there was some administrator to help her rather than the student council. After a brief discussion she was handed her schedule.

The rest of the day passed quickly. She was seen as an anomaly in all of her classes, but her peers seemed academically minded, which meant they were quick to return to their work once their curiosity was sated. This left her in the unfortunate position of being alone during lunch. Luckily, the meals were provided. She ate slowly, pretending to be interested in her phone despite the only games she had requiring Internet.

“You made it to school, then.” Elsa said, making her jump about six inches in the air. What was that in metric?

“Oh, hello,” Anna said, clearing her throat and trying to mimic the bored look Elsa usually shot her. “I didn’t expect you to speak with me.”

“Well, no one else seems to be.” Elsa said and Anna winced. “I’m sorry, that was cruel.”

“No, no.” Anna shook her head. “You’re right. I’m pretty sure no one here is interested in chatting up the American.”

‘That’s not true. They’re just not sure what to make of you yet.”

Anna considered this, wondering if Elsa was actually trying to be nice for a change. As she worked through her feelings, however, a younger girl walked up from behind Elsa and slung an arm around her shoulders, stepping to her side and looking curiously at Anna, who was panicking as she realized she had some kind of sick jealousy for the intimacy.

“And who’s this?” The girl asked. “Have we found ourselves a troublemaker, Madam President?”

“No,” Elsa said. “No trouble yet.”

“I’m her-” Anna began.

“New neighbor.” Elsa finished. “I saw her arrive yesterday.”

“Oh, is that so?” The girl asked as Anna swallowed a lump in her throat. Was she that bad? Had she made such a terrible first impression that Elsa had cast her aside, unwilling to make any claims to their relationship? What had she done? So she walked in on her naked, that happened all the time. It wasn’t any kind of sin.

“Let’s go,” Elsa said. “We have work to do planning for the festival.”

“Right, I have a lot of ideas about that.” The girl said as the two of them walked off, the girl still leaning on Elsa’s shoulder and no one batting an eye.

“Do not cry,” Anna muttered to herself. “Do not cry, we’re not going to be that girl today.”

“Alles klar?” Someone asked, making Anna jump roughly fifteen centimeters in the air (her phone did have conversions without the Internet and she’d been left alone an awfully long time). “Entshuldigung! Ich hatte nicht vor dich zu-”

“I… don’t speak German.” Anna said, turning to see a brunette with round glasses and cute freckles looking rather alarmed.

“Oh,” The girl paused, frowning and clearing her throat. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said and Anna smiled, shaking her head.

“That’s okay, I just didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Oh, that’s not good for you.” The girl’s frown deepened. “You need sleep.”

“I know,” Anna said. “I wanted to sleep, I just couldn’t. I moved here yesterday and you know, jet lag.”

“Ah, I’m knowing this.” The girl nodded. “May I sit down?”

“Oh, sure.” Anna smiled. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“I’m Kristoff,” The girl said and Anna paused, reassessing the situation. She wasn’t sure how Germans handled this, but she was fairly certain Kristoff was a man’s name. She cast a quick glance to the person’s hair, cropped short, baggy shirt despite being in a fairly well-off area.

“Nice to meet you,” Anna smiled. “My name’s Anna.” She wasn’t sure whether this person was trans or not, but she wasn’t going to take the chance on a real, honest to goodness friend being made sad by her inattention and so she would suspend gender until further notice.

“You moved here from America?”

“Yeah,” Anna laughed. “It’s wild, huh? My dad said we needed to move across the world for love because he’d found a new bride and a new step-daughter and then we’re supposed to leave together and he just goes and vanishes on some journey about finding himself around Europe because he couldn’t do it when he was younger,” She rolled her eyes.

“He left you to come here alone?”

“Yeah,” Anna winced at the sound coming from her new friend’s mouth. “It sounds bad, I know. He’s really a good dad. He cares and all, I just…” She shrugged.

“Wowie,” Kristoff said, antiquated but charming. “I’m sorry to be dropping in.”

“Oh, no it’s no trouble at all.” Anna said. “I… well. I wasn’t making many friends until just now.”

“I thought you had done something to get on the president’s bad side.”

“Oh,” Anna laughed. “No, she’s-…” She paused, glancing around her and lowering her voice. “Promise not to tell?” Kristoff nodded. “She’s my step-sister, but she’s pretending like she doesn’t know me.”

“What! Why?”

“I don’t know.” Anna sighed. “I wish I knew.”

“Well,” Kristoff said, pressing their lips together. “I know you.”

“Thank you,” Anna found herself grinning. “I’d exchange numbers with you, but I don’t have a German number.”

“Oh! There’s a shop nearby, would you like to go after classes?”

“Yes please!” Anna smiled. Well, this was more like it. If only all of her interactions had been like this.

* * *

She arrived home with a new sim card, a new friend’s phone number, and several notes in pretty gel pen colors. A few people had shot her confused looks but she’d ignored them and now she walked into her step-mother happily humming the tune to what she thought was Lady Gaga as the scent of beef wafted through the air.

“Anna! American food tonight, burgers is that okay?”

“God, I’d kill for a burger!”

“I don’t think this is necessary, but I appreciate your dedication!” Her stepmother said and Anna grinned. Dinner was lovely and surprisingly well-seasoned. Finally she went upstairs, changed into her pajamas and dropped onto the bed, setting her phone on its charger. She wasn’t sure when Elsa would arrive, but for now she was exhausted. Sleep came swiftly and took no prisoners.

She woke some time later to a pressure on her bed and, when her eyes opened, Elsa was on top of her, knees to either side of her hips, hands to either side of her head and Anna froze, staring up into the big, beautiful, half-lidded eyes of her step sister in what was, perhaps, the most intimate moment of her life. There were several things this could be, the first two slots in no particular order being dream or nightmare, the third being a hallucination and somewhere well near the end was reality. This meant she could act without consequence. Well, more or less.

“Elsa?” She asked.

“I’m sorry for being so cold.” Elsa said softly, her voice just a whisper on the wind and so, so easy to be a hallucination. Except she’d heard before that hallucinations couldn’t be both auditory and visual. Of course, in the face of this she wasn’t sure she knew anything.

“That’s…” She should say it’s okay. If it was reality she definitely would. Being that it wasn’t… “It hurts that you didn’t want to be seen with me.”

“I know,” Elsa said, closing her eyes as real pain clouded her features. “I’m just so furious all the time and you look so much like him.”

“I…” Anna swallowed. Elsa’s breath smelled like a faint mint. Had she brushed her teeth? She was pretty sure. “I can’t help how I look.”

“I know that,” Elsa sighed. “I know.” She brought her hand up to Anna’s cheek and Anna went very still, her step-sister’s thumb brushing along her skin. “You’re beautiful, soft where he’s rough.”

“W-what are you doing?” Anna asked. “W-we’re sisters?”

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?” Elsa asked, a different kind of energy from both the calm, collected sister and the vulnerable sister she’d been only moments ago stealing over her, turning her into something… predatory. “You liked what you saw in the bathroom.”

“I didn’t,” Anna shook her head slowly but not enough to dislodge Elsa’s hand. She made sure of that.

“Don’t lie to me,” Elsa said, her voice a low purr. “I can be yours, you know. No one would ever have to know.” Anna felt a horrible throb between her legs, her nipples tightening at the mere sound of Elsa’s voice, dripping with lust. “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes,” Anna breathed, not believing that she said it. She was slowly starting to believe this was reality.

“You like girls?”

“Yes.” Anna swallowed.

“You liked seeing me naked?” Elsa asked and Anna shut her eyes. It was a mistake, for when she did something soft and wet pressed against her lips. Her eyes shot open and Elsa was there, her eyes closed, kissing her on the mouth. She wished she couldn’t hear herself moan into Elsa’s mouth, wished every bit of her body wasn’t crying for her to give in to this lust; a beautiful girl, not even her flesh and blood was here in her bed, throwing herself onto her and Anna, who was a virgin despite how much she thought about sex, could have her right now consequences be damned.

She reached out and gently pushed Elsa away, their lips parting as Elsa searched her eyes, frowning and looking genuinely hurt.

“I don’t want part of you.” Anna said softly. “I don’t want to be stuffed into the closet only to be pulled out when you want something to play with.”

“But you want me.”

“Yes,” Anna agreed, tears in her eyes. “You’re beautiful and somewhere inside of you I know you can be kind and somewhere deeper you’re hurting and I want to help, but Elsa… I can’t be a band-aid.”

“Fine.” Elsa rose from the bed, leaving Anna suddenly cold and alone as her sister walked across the darkness of the room. Anna winced, closing her eyes and sniffling softly. She thought that would be the end of it, that in a few moments Elsa would be asleep. Instead, she heard a rustling, the sound like something shifting across a blanket rhythmically and then, horribly, she heard Elsa’s voice, low and soft as a gentle moan. Anna’s heart leapt and she shut her eyes, hating herself as she strained to hear. Elsa’s moans came softly, but clearly pitched so Anna could hear. There was a soft tremble in her voice and Anna could just imagine her fingers, slick in those dark blonde curls, dancing across her clit. She slid her hand down inside of her pants and started to rub herself.

It was terrible, she shouldn’t be doing it but now she was far too horny to sleep and Elsa’s voice was pitching up, gasping, whimpering and it embarrassed Anna how she had gone from barely touching herself to being within seconds of cumming and, when Elsa reached the fever pitch that made her bed creak, presumably with her body’s convulsions, Anna’s hips jerked up into her wrist and she bit the flesh of her free hand to keep from making noise.

Not good enough, apparently, because she heard Elsa give a soft laugh.

“Goodnight, _sister_. I hope I helped you get to sleep.” Anna shut her eyes, wiping her hand on her pants and biting her lip. Well, one way or another she had fucked this one up.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the way things got along with Elsa, Anna leans on Kristoff in confidence and the two of them become better friends for it. All of this is lovely until Anna returns home to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex, only sexual tension between a couple of silly, horny students.

Anna woke sometime around five in the morning, which she was able to find easily with her new sim card. The events from the previous night hit her in a few, unpleasant waves culminating in her throwing her blankets off of herself and rushing to the shower. As she waited for the water to warm up, she was disgusted to smell the scent of her wetness on her fingers, pushing, “maybe it was a dream” into, “no, just a waking nightmare.” She bit her lip as she climbed into the hot water, doing her best to think through everything. It was all useless, however, and when she stepped out of the shower and dried herself, she grabbed her phone and texted Kristoff, a towel wrapped around her body.

“Hey, are you awake?”

“Luckily for both of us. Are you okay?”

“Not really? I’m really sorry, but can we talk? I need a friend.”

“Oh, of course. Give me a second to go outside and we can have a call.”

“Thank you so much.” Anna said and hurried to get dressed. Elsa was still on the other side of the room, an unassuming lump under a duvet. Anna was ready and downstairs by the time Kristoff texted back and she stepped outside of the house into the backyard, which was surprisingly pretty. She hadn’t even thought to explore it until now, but it would have to wait as she raised her phone and hit call, closing her eyes as she shivered in the chilly morning.

“Hello,” Kristoff said and Anna sighed.

“Hey, thanks again and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, what’s the problem?”

“I… okay, this is neither safe for work nor particularly nice, are you okay with that?”

“Okay, this sounds juicy, I’m in.”

“Okay,” Anna laughed despite her anxiety. “So, just between us, last night Elsa came on to me?”

“Wowie!”

“Yeah,” Anna winced. She wasn’t sure if it was a good decision to trust Kristoff, but it was something she couldn’t call back now that she’d made the decision and so she was going to just enjoy the benefits.

“She’s your sister, no?”

“She is,” Anna winced. “Step sister, but… yeah.”

“Is that legal in America?”

“Umm… if you’re not blood related, technically I guess?”

“Well, that’s the same here.”

“Okay,” Anna said. “But it’s also gross, right?”

“Maybe,” Kristoff said, not sounding at all like they meant it.

“You don’t think so?”

“I think every person in school has a crush on Elsa and I’m not very judgmental.”

“Okay,” Anna sighed. “So if I told you my step sister and I had copious amounts of sex you wouldn’t be disgusted?”

“What’s copious mean?”

“A lot, an obscene amount.”

“Well,” Kristoff laughed. “I’d say good for you. But, I’m weird. You’re basically my only friend. You would be able to tell me but maybe not anyone else.” They paused and, in a quieter voice asked, “Did you?”

“No!” Anna said. “Well, she…offered, but I didn’t want to have sex with her while she was still being mean to me.”

“It’s not for everyone. And Anna, excuse me if I’m not getting this right, but… does that mean you would have sex with her if she was being nice to you?”

“Um…” Anna shut her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth. “Yes?”

“Aha!” Kristoff laughed. “Juicy!”

“You say the weirdest stuff,” Anna sighed. “At least I didn’t gross you out.”

“One more time, you’re my only friend. And if I can be frank… this is like some things I like to read online, so if you just keep me updated I’m happy to hear it.”

“You’re a pervert.” Anna laughed.

“Big words from the sister-fucker.”

“Hey! We didn’t!” Anna paused, realizing Kristoff might like more details. “But we did mutually masturbate…”

“I like the sound, but what does that mean specifically?”

“Well, she touched herself loudly across the room and I did the same and we both came at about the same time…” She bit her lip.

“Oh that’s so hot,” Kristoff groaned.

“Kristoff, you’re my best friend by default but let’s talk about it before you start jerking off over the phone.”

“Oh, so it’s an option?” Kristoff asked and Anna blushed. Why the hell was she being so slutty? Something about being able to be somewhere where no one knew her and her already high sex drive was mixing into something dangerous. Fun, yes. Exciting, certainly. But dangerous all the same.

“Maybe, we’ll talk about it.” Anna laughed.

“Who are you talking to?” Elsa asked and Anna dropped her phone with a shriek. She grabbed it and picked it up as she glanced behind her to see Elsa in the open doorway, looking confused and a little annoyed. “It’s five-thirty in the morning.”

“I…made a friend!” Anna said, wondering how she’d made the truth sound like a complete lie as she whispered into the phone. “See you at school.” And hung up, slipping the phone into her pocket. “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Elsa said, her look returning to bored and neutral as she turned to enter the house again.

“Elsa, wait.” Anna said and Elsa stood in place, not turning. “Can we… talk about last night?”

“I don’t believe there’s anything to talk about.” Elsa replied. “However, you will need to adhere to the dress code or people will start asking questions about why I’m not reprimanding you.”

“Dress code?” Anna asked and Elsa specifically so she could roll her eyes.

“Did you not read the handbook?”

“It’s two hundred pages long!”

“Yes, and I meticulously wrote each of them to be as helpful as possible.”

“Oh,” Anna winced. “They uh… the pictures looked nice?”

“Read your handbook. Dress code part two section three regarding skirt length. This,” She gestured to Anna’s knees. “Is unacceptable. You’ll be a distraction for academic-minded students.” Anna had a maddening desire to flirt, to ask if she was a distraction to Elsa right now but her sister met her eyes with all the ice of an unbroken lake. “Be on time to classes, sister.” And with that she was gone, leaving Anna to watch the door close and see her leave. She groaned, taking a deep breath and waiting for a full count of ten to enter the house and walk upstairs to find a longer skirt. Well, at least she had one friend in this confusing world. And even though they wanted to get in her pants, it was a strange comfort to have clear, understandable motivations. Besides, they weren’t bad looking. She made sure to respond to their text asking if she was okay before too long.

“She came to say my skirt was too short.”

“Damn, would’ve been a sight.” Kristoff replied and Anna laughed. She had the briefest desire to send them a saucy photo, but decided that could wait until they were Snapchat friends. She took another deep breath and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

The day passed in a blur. Anna had expected the second day to be a bit more hectic, but what she hadn’t expected was for so many teachers to have expectations that she was acclimated. She was pulled aside for meeting after meeting to discuss make-up work. By the time the day ended, she was so exhausted she just wanted to disappear into some blankets. Of course, that was when someone tapped her on the shoulder as she reached the sidewalk and she turned to see Kristoff, smiling a big, bashful grin.

“Hey,” Anna grinned awkwardly. “Why do you look like you’re going to ask me to join a pyramid scheme?”

“What is-”

“Nevermind,” Anna laughed. “Bad joke, what’s up?”

“Would you like to come home with me?” Kristoff asked and Anna’s eyebrows shot up.

“Kristoff, I like you, but you’re making some presumptions about-”

“No, no!” Kristoff held their hands up, shaking their head. “Just, as friends.” Anna raised an eyebrow and Kristoff blushed. “Okay, and if anything happens it happens, but that’s up to you.”

“Okay,” Anna said, smirking. “Yeah, so long as it’s my choice, let’s go!” She let Kristoff lead them and, once they were away from other students she cleared her throat. “Um, I’m sorry to be so flirty, I…”

“You’re going through a lot.” Kristoff said. “It’s normal and I don’t mind. I just blush a lot.”

“I noticed.” Anna teased and Kristoff leaned over, bumping into her shoulder and making her take a step to the side as she laughed. “Okay, deserved that.”

“I really didn’t expect anything to happen.” Kristoff said. “I just, my family will be gone for the evening and I don’t like spending my time alone when I can help it, even if they have weirdly strict concepts of gender.”

“That sounds hard,” Anna said, frowning.

“Yeah,” Kristoff scoffed. “They still call me their daughter, but,” They shrugged. “Sometimes they get it right. I try to remember that.”

“So,” Anna said. “Can I ask your pronouns?”

“Oh, he/him.” Kristoff said. “Can’t believe it hasn’t come up yet!”

“We’ve had a lot going on,” Anna smiled. In a moment, Kristoff walked up to a fairly nice house and unlocked the door, doing a gallant sweep of his arm and bow. Anna rolled her eyes, grinning as she entered the house. She was working out something pithy about letting him in her pants after all but her eyes widened. “Oh wow, this is a nice house.”

“Is your house not as nice?”

“I guess it is,” Anna said. “I haven’t really had a lot of time to look around, though.” She whistled low.

“Let me just make sure everyone’s gone.” Kristoff said and Anna blushed as he hurried upstairs. Her flirting had been mostly a joke, but there was something hyper realistic and tangible about being in his house, just the two of them. Of course, in her words it was just, ‘too real.’ After a moment, Kristoff bounded downstairs in his socks, smiling and giving a thumbs up. “Everyone’s gone. We should hang out in the living room, though. If we have to disappear you it’s easier than the second floor.”

“Disappear me?” Anna laughed nervously as she was led to a couch, her shoes left at the door. She essentially sat on her legs, her body tilted towards him as he put one leg on the couch and the other on the ground.

“Oh, I just meant… I mean.” Kristoff laughed, blushing. “I mean, I guess it’s just wishful thinking.”

“Wishful thinking…?” Anna asked, her smile faltering. Kristoff blinked and then blushed, shaking his head.

“Oh, Anna! Please, I just meant it’s wishful thinking that my parents would think of me as a boy and forbid me from having a girl in the house.”

“Oh.” Anna said and, after comprehension hit fully she winced. “Oh, Kristoff I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay,” Kristoff waved it off, but there were still traces of hurt on his face.

“It’s not.”

“No, no it’s not but hopefully one day they’ll see me as a boy and subject me to heteronormative constructs,” He said, laughing and shaking his head. “What am I even wishing for anymore…?”

“The decency for them to be exhausting in a harmless way.”

“Yeah!” Kristoff said, grinning. “You get it.”

“I do,” Anna smiled.

“I’m sorry everything sounds like I’m hitting on you.”

“Well, it doesn’t help that you actually were hitting on me this morning.”

“I-”

“I don’t mind,” Anna raised her hands. “I… it’s nice to be wanted and you’re cute, I just… Elsa, last night.”

“She… only wanted you for sex.”

“Right,” Anna said, looking away from the fact, as if she might be able to avoid it if she just didn’t look.

“Oh, now it’s my turn to be sorry again!”

“It’s okay,” Anna laughed, turning her eyes back to see his genuine concern. “You’ve been incredibly kind and honestly I shouldn’t be worried. It’s just been a very long forty-eight hours.”

“Yeah,” Kristoff gave her a sad, understanding smile. “I’ll lay off the whole… wanting to get under your skirt thing.”

“Oh,” Anna’s eyes widened and then a small smirk settled over her face. “So, you do want to?”

“I…” Kristoff’s face was better than she hoped, his eyebrows racing to his hairline and his mouth hanging open. “I…”

“I’m sorry,” Anna giggled. “I’m sorry that was mean of me, I know you do I just wanted to tease you.”

“You…” Kristoff’s blush somehow managed to get even brighter. “You know…?” Anna rolled her eyes, though not unkindly.

“Half the time I say something I watch your eyes go from my legs to my face. Well, other parts of my body too…”

“Oh fuck,” Kristoff winced. “I’m like some shitty cis boy!”

“Yeahhh,” Anna winked. “But you’re cute. Give me enough time and you’ll probably get your wish.”

“You’re teasing me again,” Kristoff looked away, biting his lip.

“No,” Anna shook her head. “I’m…” She took a breath, exhaled, took another. “I don’t have that… thing. The thing that puts friends in a friendzone?”

“The… friend zone?” Kristoff asked. Great time for a language barrier moment.

“Yeah, the um…” Anna looked away, trying to find the words. “The thing where you think of your friends as friends and don’t want to sleep with them?”

“Oh,” Kristoff nodded. “No, we have that word, I just… don’t know what you mean?”

“Oh.” Anna blushed. “I mean, my friends… um. I’d probably sleep with a good friend if they wanted.”

“Oh!” Kristoff said, his eyes going wide. “Oh, well then.” He made eyebrows at her and she laughed, reaching behind her and throwing the pillow she was leaning on at his head. He caught it deftly and winked. She rolled her eyes.

“Ah, now you’re trying to look calm and cool.”

“I am always calm and cool,” Kristoff said, raising his chin and Anna chuckled. “Um, but… yes if you… ever want that, let me know. I am interested.”

“Do you have snapchat?”

“Yes!” Kristoff said and Anna smiled. They exchanged their information and Kristoff paused once it was done, tilting his head as he considered before asking, “Why?”

“Well, sometimes I’m in the mood to send photos that I might not want you to save…”

“Oh!” Kristoff said.

“If that’s o-”

“Yes! Please! Whenever!” Kristoff said and Anna laughed.

“Okay, now that all that’s out of the way.” Anna leaned against the couch, resting her head against it. “How’re you doing? Tell me all about yourself.”

“Well…” Kristoff nodded, straightening his back and earning several pops. “Okay, so…” The two of them lapsed into lengthy conversation of getting to know one another, Anna happily taking in information and giving it. It only lasted an hour, but when she left it felt like she had a real friend and not just an acquaintance who she thought was nice. Now she just needed to think of a way to get more than horniness or irritation out of Elsa.

It didn’t appear that it was going to be tonight. When she reached her room, Elsa was nowhere to be found and so she walked down the hall and knocked on her step-mother’s door.

“Come in!” She said and Anna walked in to the curiously sparse room. Perhaps she didn’t spend much time here? “Is everything okay?”

“I was just wondering if Elsa was staying at school late.”

“Oh! No, she’s gone tonight to spend the night with her friend. The one from student council? They had a lot of work to do.”

“Oh,” Anna smiled. “Okay, thank you!” She gave a wave and returned to her room, biting her lip against the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. It was stupid, of course. Why should she care? But she remembered the girl hanging all over Elsa and that she was on the student council. And, after Anna’s rejection… God, why was she jealous? When she fell asleep, there were stupid, stupid tears in her eyes and an ache in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas <3


End file.
